


Love Is A Battlefield

by Brook182



Series: Warrior's Exes [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: Warrior has a boyfriend named Alex who was a total sweetheart.
Series: Warrior's Exes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563745
Kudos: 28





	Love Is A Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> I have a wild HC that Warrior is bisexual and no one has the power to change my mind.
> 
> So here’s something I wrote when I was supposed to be rehearsing for an important exam. Enjoy.
> 
> Fair warning: it’s not very good

After spending the longest month of their lives in the exceedingly dangerous era of Wild’s Hyrule the band of heroes saw their newest switch as a welcome change of location. After a quick survey it was declared that they had landed up in Warrior’s Hyrule where well-armed soldiers milled about with hard expressions and stood guard at the entrance to Castle Town while others stood stiffly on the battlements.

Warrior breathed a sigh of relief as he gazed across the familiar land and reveled in the busy, yet grounding atmosphere of the place he called home.

He turned to his comrades. “Welcome to my Hyrule for once,” He said with a grin. They had never been transported to his home town so this change was well-needed. Warrior finally felt like he could breathe. Apart from this being his home, Warrior desperately wanted to meet with someone before they were forced to depart. He just hoped he had the chance to see them.

The group was making their way toward the entrance to the city, making small talk about the military feel of the place, when Warrior stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing a familiar guard stationed outside the gate. Even from this distance he instantly recognised him. How could he not? His guard’s helmet couldn’t keep those memorable blue eyes hidden. The group stopped behind him, startled by the sudden change in Warrior’s expression. His eyes were firmly locked on an individual standing outside the huge metal gate blocking their entry inside the magnificent walls.

“Hey, what it is? Aren’t we going in,” Legend asked. Warrior remained still, staring at the figure. He felt a tap on his shoulder but didn’t tear his eyes away from his target. “Ay! Princess, what’s the holdup,” Legend continued nagging.

Legend stepped to Warrior’s side and looked at the figure on whom he was so intensely focused.

The figure shifted and turned his head in the Links direction, probably having felt the gazes, and visibly stiffened, his grip growing tighter on his halberd. His lips moved, saying something the group couldn’t make out, but by the formation of his lips, Warrior presumed he was calling his name.

Warrior took a tentative step forward. The rest of the Link’s stayed back, not wanting to get involved in whatever reunion was taking place.

“What’s happening,” Wind inquired from his place next to Time.“

"I think I have a good feeling,” Hyrule chimed in with a smirk on his lips. The group turned to him with questioning looks.

They noticed the guard noticing Warrior and decided to watch the scene unfold before making any attempt to interfere. They were probably good friends seeing each other for the first time in nearly three months.

Warrior took step after step toward the guard, who by this point had removed his helmet. He had raven black hair tied into a small ponytail. He had sharp, piercing blue eyes and a chestnut complexion. He gazed at Warrior as he approached and started making his way toward him as well, starting slowly but gradually picking up the pace the closer they got and, before they knew it, they both started running towards each other.

The other Link’s watched as they met in the middle. They were expecting a hug, but what happened was much more… intimate.

Time covered Wind’s eyes but ended up nearly smothering the young boy with his big hands. Wind simply pried his way free and Legend nearly toppled over during the couple’s affectionate reunion. The others had similar reactions, though leagues less dramatic.

Warrior was elated. The love of his life was right in front of him again after three months. He couldn’t have imagined feeling so overjoyed during the time he was away, but now, with him, he felt liberated.

“I missed you,” he heard him say and he nearly shed a tear at hearing that voice, deep and sonorous, thick with the accent of a land far away. Warrior embraced him again and kissed his forehead. They were roughly the same height, making the action easy.

“I missed you too,” he said, and the end of their long separation brought a bonafide tear to Warrior’s eye.

He felt his beloved’s strong arms around him and, for the first time in a very long time, he felt truly safe, like the dangers he often faced and will face again soon could not hurt him.

Then a realisation occurred to him.

Warrior reluctantly pulled himself from the embrace and turned around to his friends, who were watching the couple with varying expressions of surprise and gladness.

He cleared his throat. “So, um, this is Alex,” he started. He cleared his thought again. “He’s my, um, my boyfriend.”

Alex gave a polite wave and snuck his arm around Warrior’s waste, his hand finding its place on his hip.

“Heh, didn’t think you had it in ya,” Legend commented in his expected snarky tone.

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Warrior asked, genuinely curious.

“I mean that I didn’t think you’d land yourself a decent fella- or fellow in this case- let alone keep them around.” He nodded to Alex as if to say ‘no offense’ or something along those lines.

“Luckily for you, I’m used to tuning you out.”

There was a moment of awkward silence until Alex decided to ask about Warrior’s relation to the foreign heroes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here. From where do you hail, if I may ask,” he asked. Warrior almost melted. He loved hearing Alex’s voice, smooth and formal and never faltering. He was never one to forget his manners and he would always think before he spoke. One could never win an argument with him.

“Trust me, you’d rather not hear this story,” Hyrule supplied after his question.

Alex looked surprised but didn’t question the response. “I was told that Link was to make a long journey, but I was unaware that he had company. What are your names-”

“You always ask so many questions. Let’s leave the formalities for later.” Warrior said this more as an excuse to be alone with Alex than anything but he didn’t want to explain the timeline story. What a schlep.

Warrior escorted the group inside where they would speak with Zelda to garner some knowledge from her on their predicament after giving his beloved one last kiss on the hand.

♤♡◇♧

Like a teenage girl Warrior threw himself on his bed and squealed his joy through a pillow much to the enjoyment of his friends, but Warrior didn’t care. He was happy and he sure as Hell was going to show it.

“I can’t believe it,” came Warrior’s muffled voice through the pillow. He lifted the cushion from his face and revealed the brightest smile that has ever graced his face. Beaming, he continued, “what am I even doing here? I have to see him,” he made to dart out of the room but was stopped abruptly by Time.

“Woah there. Calm down. We have work to do. Remember the princess gave us a task. Once we finish that you can go see Alex.”

Warrior visibly deflated, melting into his disappoint but resolved to get his task done as quickly as possible. There were hordes of Bokoblins stationed near the fortress. The Links’ jobs were to take them down. Warrior armed himself swiftly. “Well, what are we waiting for then? Let’s go.”

“Hold on for goddesses’ sake,” Legend complained, “Some of us are trying to relax after a month of torture in the land of Wild.”

“Hey,” Wild exclaimed but knew there was nothing he could say to defend his Hyrule or counter Legend’s attack.

“Urg, fine. I’ll wait, but I’m not happy about it.”

“Aw, come on, absence makes the heart grow fonder,” Sky reassured.

“It’s been three months of absence. My heart is filled with fondness,” Warrior proclaimed, frustrated.

“Well, that’s great Princess. Keep that fondness while we relax.”

Warrior grumbled some more before the group eventually set off to destroy the monsters.

♤♡◇♧

“Link!”

Warrior turned around and saw Alex making his way toward them. “He stopped in front of the group, pulling his perfect jet black bangs out of his face. "I implored the princess that I may join your party. She was perfectly accepting of my proposal. May I accompany you to the battle, my love?”

Warrior stood there for a moment and blinked. “That’s a very roundabout way of saying you want to spend some time with me, but yes,” Warrior smiled in delight, “you may accompany us.”

The rest of the group was a little surprised at the question but had no qualms. Without any complaint, the group left the castle.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

The Links arrived at the Bokoblin camp with their unexpected guest.

“Ok, Legend, Wind, and Four, you take the left, Sky and Wild, you sneak up from behind, Twilight, War-, um, Link and I will take the left,” Time instructed.

“What about me? I will not watch from the sidelines,” Alex complained.

“Oh, right, you can move with Warrior- I mean Link,” Time corrected.

Alex nodded seriously. Before long they spread out and led their attacks.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

AN: I don’t know how to write fight scenes. Sorry!

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

“Link, can I talk to you for a moment.” The group stopped in their stride outside their room.

Warrior perked up at the question and turned to face Alex. “Oh, yes, of course.” While the rest of the Links went inside Warrior and Alex spoke. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“There’s,” Alex took a long pause and Warrior started getting concerned. “There’s something I’ve been keeping from you… for some time now.”

“What is it,” Warrior asked hesitantly. He was becoming worried this was something he wouldn’t like.

“I-I been seeing someone else- while you were away. I’m sorry,”

Alex continued to speak but Warrior didn’t hear a thing. The statement playing in his mind over and over again: ‘I’ve been seeing someone else’.

Soon Warrior picked up Alex’s strong voice again as it asked, “Are you okay Link?” No. No, he was not okay.

“How could you do that to me,” Warrior asked calmly, too calmly as he tried to process exactly what he thought was some kind of sick joke. “Do you honestly think I’m okay?”

“Link-“

“I’ve spent two years with you and you betray me like this? Who is he?”

“He… Bianca Campbell. I didn’t- Link I am so sorry. She came up to me one night and we-“

“Yeah, I know how these things go. I just,” Warrior paused, turned and left.

He didn’t know where he was going, only that he needed to get away.

“Link wait!”

He just kept running…

And running.

Then he stopped in front of Zelda’s door.

He knocked twice until the door slid open, revealing the groggy princess

“Link? What’s wrong,” she asked. She must have noticed Warrior’s tearful expression.

Warrior sniffled. “Can I talk to you,” he asked in a broken voice.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Warrior had never felt so utterly heartbroken. The one he loved who he thought loved him betrayed him without a second thought. Warrior could take revenge… but what would that solve? It would hurt Alex, but would that make Warrior feel better. Would he be satisfied with his pain?

No.

That would be stooping down to the level of a traitor.

And he hates traitors.

The next day the group left the castle due to the portal had opened to their new destination. Warrior didn’t look back at Alex as he stood amongst the throng. He didn’t shed a tear.

**Author's Note:**

> That last line was meant to be ambiguous by the way.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my lousy story. I’m sorry there’s no conclusion. Alex was supposed to be a nice dude, but I had other plans for him.
> 
> No beta. We die like men.


End file.
